Unexpected
by Ice Age Dragon
Summary: It's been 10 years since Eggman was defeated and being sent back home to their Planet Möbius, 5 years since Sonic and Shadow got married, 2 years when sonic decided to go back to finish his education. And Three months after Shadow was promoted to be the Commander of GUN. And dealt with training the new recruits, who don't like the old grumpy Ultimate Lifeform.


The day was usual for Shadow. Get up at 5:00 am, take a shower, brush his teeth, get dressed, and kiss sonic goodbye while he sleeps. Then drive to GUN headquarters to handle any strange occurrences. The moment he arrived at the building he noticed a few of his agents running inside. He didn't pay any mind to it as he began to walk inside the building.

The first step he took once inside, he regretted coming in as something was thrown at his face. When the container holding the sweet treat fell off his muzzle, he began to growl.

"Who. Threw. It." Shadow growled out as he stared at the recruits before him

A few of the more experienced agents stared blankly at the young group of eighteen-year-olds. The five teens stared at shadow with a hint of nervousness, but mostly they stared in fear.

"I won't ask again," shadow said sternly as he wiped the substance off his face

"It was Bean!" Marine said rapidly before turning to the young green woodpecker "Sorry" the orange raccoon said

Bean mumbled something incoherent before the group broke out into an argument. Shadow's left eye twitched a bit in agitation not liking how his morning was going so far. Many agents saw how he was getting angry and decided to clear the hallway before he blows his top.

"ENOUGH!" Shadow yelled angrily making the teens jump in fear as they turned to him "Get Back To The Training Room. NOW!" He yelled

Shadow watched them run off back to the training room. He sighed and rubbed his temple as he made his way towards his office. With the teens, they all were cleaning the equipment while a certain white bat supervised them.

"He has got to be the grumpiest möbian I've ever met" Jolt, a blue hedgehog with yellow tipped quills, said as he cleaned weapons

"I agree. I thought my neighbor was grumpy, but the commander takes the cake" Bean replied as he fixed a few sparring dummies

"I think I saw my life flash before my eyes when he gave us that stare" Marine said as she shivered slightly while sweeping the floor

Rouge watched in amusement as she heard the teens talk about Shadow. Hearing them talk about him like that reminded her of the old days when they were stuck in the human world. Well, she met shadow in that realm, but he came with them to Möbius once Eggman was defeated. Along with the other villains that showed up in the two years of living there.

"Now I know that the commander can be a grump," Rouge said bursting into the teen's conversation "I worked with him for seventeen years" Rouge informed as she walked toward the group

"So he's been a party pooper since his teenage days. Great" Nicole, holo-lynx, said sarcastically as she stared blankly at rouge

"Well I wouldn't say teenage, but his personal life is classified" Rouge informed with a flirtatious smile "now get back to work so we can get started on your training. We don't want a recap on what happened yesterday" Rouge said as she placed her hands on her hips

The teens stopped what they were doing and recalled what happened the day before. The entire building had to be evacuated because of the smoke. Shadow wasn't happy when a simple training exercise became a contest. They all got back to work as Rouge smiled before chuckling. Soon her communication watch alerted her of an incoming message.

'Speak of the devil' Rouge thought as she pressed a button to hear the message shadow sent her

 _/Rouge I need you to come to my office now. I have an assignment for you/ was all the dark hedgehog said as he hung up_

"Well, I have to go. Don't leave this room" Rouge said sternly as she left the training room

When she left the young trainees dropped their cleaning equipment to take a break. Soon they all glared at bean who was relaxing on a training mat before noticing their glare.

"What?" He asked innocently

Meanwhile, in Shadow's office, Shadow was doing paperwork as Rouge stepped into the room. The ultimate lifeform noticed her arrival and set his pen down to ease the ache of his wrist.

"I see you've been busy. How's the wife?" Rouge asked as she sat on a chair across from his desk while shadow glared at her

"You know he doesn't like to be called that" shadow informed sternly

"Well he is the submissive in the relationship" Rouge teased with a smile

Shadow grumbled slightly as Rouge laughed at his grumpy expression. She stopped her teasing when she noticed the serious expression on his face.

"Oh fine. I'll go, but don't get frustrated with me when things go south" Rouge said as she left

"Thank you, Rouge" shadow said as he went back to reading papers

"Sure thing hon" Rouge said with a wave of her hand

Before she left, she had to tell the trainees that another mentor will be taking over for the day. When she got back to the training room, what she saw didn't surprise her for she saw Jolt having bean in a headlock.

"Jolt let go!" Bean yelled as he struggled to get free

"Not until you admit that you threw that whoopie pie in the commander's face!" Jolt yelled sternly as he tightened his hold

Rouge rolled her eyes as she noticed the three females currently watching. They were staring blankly at the two boys before them.

"Alright break it up. Your substitute will be here in a few minutes" Rouge informed sternly, Surprising the trainees

"Substitute? You're going on a mission?" Nicole said excitingly

"Yes. And to let you know this substitute rarely leaves his home. So make sure you don't get him angry" she said with a sly smile as she left

The group of teens stared at her leaving form until the door closed. They stared at each other before they heard the door open again. What they saw made them look at their substitute mentor in shock.

"Close your mouths. It's time to get to work" the gruff voice said as he walked toward them

"Your Knuckles the echidna. You protect the Master Emerald!" Zoe, a dark purple cat, said in awe as she saw the adult look around the training room

"Yeah. But that's not important; Batgirl told me to train you, teens, while she's gone" Knuckles said sternly

The teens soon realized that training with one of the most famous heroes was a suicide mission. After two hours of vigorous training, they dropped down on the floor in exhaustion.

"You guys do need my help. When I was your age, I lasted much longer than two hours in battles against Eggman. Not to mention psychotic gods and villains" Knuckles said with a frown

jolt was about to say something but he stayed quiet instead. Not bothering to waste his breath on an argument. When rouge came back, she saw the exhausted teens with a disappointed knuckles standing in the middle of the room.

"Wow. You made them train as their life depended on it" Rouge said. Impressed with the results

"They needed to learn how to fight in a battle. Sadly they drop dead in two hours" Knuckles said dryly

Rouge giggled as she bid knuckles goodbye before she remembered something important.

"Hey knuckles" rouge called out making knuckles stop near the door

"What is it? It better not be another distraction to get me to tell you about the whereabouts of the Chaos Emeralds" Knuckles said an accusing tone

"Not this time," Rouge said quickly "don't forget that GUN is holding a barbecue next week" Rouge reminded the red echidna

"Don't worry I won't forget. I'll see you at home" Knuckles said as he left

The teens stared at Rouge in shock before narrowing their eyes at her. She ignored them as she fixed her attire.

"He's your boyfriend!" They all yelled except for Jolt

"No," Rouge said "he's my husband," Rouge said making the teens groan

"That's how she got him to come," Zoe said tiredly

When everyone went home, the young agents were currently at Nicole's apartment. Talking about nothing in particular. Before Zoe said something shocking.

"Did you guys know that the commander is married?" Zoe said out of the blue

"What?" Bean said in shock

"It's true. I was walking down the halls one day when I bumped into the commander, and I noticed his wedding band" Zoe said as if it was nothing new

"Who in their right mind. Would marry that guy" Nicole said as she recalled every time the commander would yell at everyone

"I guess someone crazy enough to date the guy in the first place" Jolt said as he yawned "well I'm going home. See you guys tomorrow" he said as he left the apartment

With shadow, the ultimate lifeform was currently doing paperwork in the late hours of the night. He yawned and rubbed his eyes to keep himself awake until his phone rang.

'Who could it be Now' shadow groaned as he answered "hello?" He asked as he held back a yawn

 _/hey shadz. You sound tired, everything okay at work?/ a familiar voice said over the phone_

"Everything is fine Sonic. Just the recruits, they need a bit of discipline if you ask me" Shadow grumbled tiredly

 _/well, you could tell me all about it later. But right now I need you to come home. It's almost 1:00 am/ Sonic said in concern_

"Alright. I'm going, I'll see you in a few minutes" Shadow said with a small smile

 _/I'll see you when you get home safely/ Sonic replied_

"I'll see you then. Love you to" Shadow replied as he hung up the phone

He sighed and began to pack up his things, he put important files in his briefcase along with his journal. He grabbed his keys and coat and began to head out of the building. Once he made his way inside his car, he drove off and went head straight home.

The next day was hectic; Shadow received a call three hours later at 4:00 am about some hacker who managed to steal some important files. But thanks to a certain tech genius he managed to stop the robbery and track his whereabouts. Next, the recruits had no one to train them for every agent was out in the field or simply too busy. Now, Shadow was faced with training the young agents while Rouge was out in the field.

"So...what's today's exercise?" Jolt said awkwardly

"Since you all know the basics of your training. The next level is defense in hand to hand combat" Shadow said sternly "there will be no teams for there will always be an enemy" Shadow informed

The group of teens stared at each other nervously before awaiting shadow's signal to start. Shadow stared at the group for a few more seconds before he grunted his confirmation. They all began to attack one another while shadow supervised. He noticed some fatal flaws when they all attacked. He groaned tiredly when they all got electrocuted by jolt's power.

"Jolt. Not every battle can be won with your powers" Shadow said sternly

"Sorry. Force of habit" Jolt said sheepishly

Shadow was about to respond when he began to receive a call from his cellphone. He didn't bother to look at the caller ID when he answered the phone.

"Hello" shadow grumbled out before his eyes widened in surprise "Now!" Shadow yelled out making the recruits look at him in curiosity "I'll be there in a sec." Shadow said as he hung up the phone before looking at the recruits "Training is over" Shadow said sternly

Jolt was about to say something, but in a blink of an eye, shadow was gone. The group of teens looked at each other before deciding to head out for some milkshakes. While they were in the Malt shop, they were seated in one of the booths drinking their favorite shake.

"I wonder why the commander had to leave so suddenly," Bean said as he drank his vanilla shake

"Well, it's not our business. Remember Agent Rouge said that his personal life is classified" Zoe said while she took a sip of her strawberry smoothie

The group talked for a while and had a few laughs before they went their separate ways and went home. Soon a week has passed and the day of GUN's annual barbecue was on everyone's top to do list. The young agents handled minor tasks like cleaning and decorating the field next to GUN headquarters. Everyone else handled food and security while they set up for the barbecue party.

"Alright. We need some balloons here and there. And more streamers there" Rouge instructed to Nicole and Zoe. Pointing to areas of GUN property

"You got it," Nicole said as she used her powers to hang the streamers while Zoe handled balloons

Rouge smiled as she checked off a few things from her list. She looked up from her clipboard to see a familiar island on the horizon.

"Wow. Didn't know Knuckie had it in him to bring the entire island over GUN headquarters" rouge muttered as she saw the island stop near GUN

Soon the red echidna jumped off his island home and landed safely on the ground. Rouge rolled her eyes as she saw her husband stroll toward her with some leaves and vines in hand. It was a few hours when the party started, and every agent and their families were having fun and eating the food that was brought or being grilled.

"Hey, is here!" Rouge said making a few of her comrades laugh

Shadow rolled his eyes but smiled lightly making a few agents drop their mouths in shock.

"So he can smile" Bean whispered while Jolt elbowed his side

Soon familiar blue quills made everyone stop their chatter to stare at the hero of möbius himself. The young hero was pushing a stroller, and they noticed their commander was holding a baby bag. But the silence was broken by rouge.

"Now let me see my godson!" Rouge squealed happily as ran over to the new parents

Sonic chuckled while shadow merely shook his head in amusement. Rouge walked with sonic to one of the tables to sit down right after she took the baby bag from shadow. The group of teens was shocked well except one.

"So I see you guys met my uncle," Jolt said shocking his friends

"You're related to the Sonic the Hedgehog," Zoe said flabbergasted

"Guys I'm a blue hedgehog. My mom is named Sonia, and my dad is Fleetway. Hence the lightning powers" Jolt said bluntly "blue runs in the family" he said as he took a bite of his chili dog

"And you didn't tell us this sooner because!" Marine said angrily

"It's classified," Jolt said with a blank face

They soon began to laugh at his remark and decided to join in on the baseball game. Sonic watched from his place and raised his brow at his husband.

"What?" Shadow asked as he carried their one-week-old son

"I thought everyone knew that you and I were married" sonic asked

"Well, Jolt wanted to keep it a secret. People treat him differently if they find out he's related to the hero of möbius" Shadow said as he felt their son grab his finger

"He did well in keeping it a secret until now" Sonic giggled "now go show them how baseball is played" sonic said as he took the baby in his arms

Shadow nodded and dashed toward the baseball field. Shadow was the pitcher while Jolt was the batter. The two smirked at each other, Shadow threw a fastball and surprisingly Jolt hit it.

"I did it!" Jolt yelled happily

"Run!" His team yelled making the young hedgehog dash off

Shadow was behind him, and things were a blur until they saw a pouting Jolt with a smirking shadow.

"Next time don't get too cocky," Shadow said with a smile as he gave the ball to Jolt

Sonic smiled as at the scene before his son's whimpers alerted him that he was hungry.

"Okay. No need to tell the whole world Shade" Sonic said with a smile as he grabbed a bottle from the bag

Shade eagerly began to suck on the bottle while his little hands held it. Sonic chuckled as he did most of the work in feeding him.

"He looks just like shadow," Rouge said as she stared at the baby hedgehog "Except for his blue quills. And the green eyes" Rouge said with a smile

"Well, we didn't plan on having kids now. Since I've been pretty busy in getting my diploma" Sonic said as he saw shade fast asleep, "but he's the best surprise we've gotten" he said with a smile as he placed shade in his stroller

Sonic placed a blanket over shade as he slept, he talked to rouge until screams of laughter were heard. They saw knuckles smirking proudly at his creation as he smiled at the idea he had.

"So that's what the leaves and vines were for," Rouge said with a smile

Small möbian children were playing on the playground knuckles had built for them. He managed to make all this by using plants and branches. He looked over at rouge and smiled as she blew him a kiss.

"I'm guessing he's preparing for something," Sonic said with a teasing smile

"Hey. We just found out a month ago when I went to get a checkup" Rouge said with a shrug of her shoulders, but a smile was on her face

The party was great, and a group of teens watched the starry night sky on a grass hilltop to relax.

"So this was unexpected," Bean said

"Yup" the others replied making Jolt bark out a laugh


End file.
